Ninjago's Creed
by xFoxtrotFTWx
Summary: Kai is a novice assassin along with Zane,Jay, and Cole. Join them on their journey to retrieve the four golden tools used by their predecessors. Hope you enjoy rated T for violence.


**STAY MY BLADE FROM THE FLESH OF THE INNOCENT  
>HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT<br>NEVER COMPROMISE THE BROTHERHOOD  
>These are the laws i've been given as an assassin. My name is Kai and this is my story.<strong>

One day, in my blacksmith shop, Four Weapons, I was with my sister Nya. I was forging weapons for the Templars. I was their primary source for weapons. As I was working on a new steel sword, an old man in a hood entered the store. I didn't know who it was. His hood hid his face. Nya just watched him waltz in. "Your metal is loud and heavy. Useless, in the art of stealth, useful to slow one down. All tools for a templar, but nothing for an assassin." I was confused. I dropped my steel sword. "Assassin? You're a long way from finding in assassin in these parts, old man. Plus the shop is called Four weapons, not For browsing. Either buy something, or go pedal your insults somewhere else. "Hmph, thought I could find something special, guess not." I looked at Nya. She gestured at me to talk to the man. I sighed. I turned and picked up one of my finest swords. "Well, if it's something special you're looking for, let me-" I looked around, before I could finish my sentence he disappeared. I put down the sword and continued forging a sword.

While I was working. The sky grew dark. A vortex opened up and skeletons from the underworld appeared armed with heavy weapons and armor. The templars tried to fend them off, but they were too strong. "What are they?" Nya asked. "I don't know, but stay back. I put on some templar armor, took out a sword and went to face them. They were coming closer to the shop. As I got out, some of them started to surround me. I started swinging my sword at them. I honestly had no sword skill at all. While I fought some, a skeleton snuck behind me. I was too slow to react. Suddenly, an arrow flew across the sky and shot it in the head. I looked up. Nya jumped down with a bow and arrow. "I told you to stay back." I was a little angry at her. "And what, let you have all the fun?" she tri-shotted three skeletons. After most of them were defeated, a big skeleton appeared. I was ready to face him, until I discovered he had four arms. I tried fighting him,but I was no match for his four arms. He knocked my sword away and kicked me to the ground. As he prepared to kill me I closed my eyes. All of a sudden a hooded figure kicked the skeleton away.

It was the same old man from before. He had a thin sword. It was copper with a tint of gold. "Sensei Wu! You're skills these days are rusty." "Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai." Samukai? Sensei? I was so confused. What's going on? Sensei Wu and Samukai were having a sword fight, but Sensei Wu was moving so gracefully in his attacks, i've never seen such movements before. As I tried to get up, I couldn't. My leg was paralyzed. Sensei Wu swung his sword, and Samukai flew back. When he got up, he came up with an idea. He threw his daggers right past Sensei Wu and they hit the legs of a water tower. The tower was just about to fall on me. The sensei ran to me, grabbed me and ran away. The water tower fell down. Samukai was on his robotic horse. "Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" "Lord Garmadon?" Sensei Wu looked surprised. All of a sudden a skeleton quickly grabbed Nya and scurried back to his horse with her. "Nya!" I tried to run after her, but the skeletons disappeared into the vortex.

I was angry and stunned. They took Nya! I turned back to sensei Wu. "Argh! You could've done something. You could've used your ninja skills errr, y-your-" "Assassin skills." he corrected. "But you did nothing!" I turned away, and started into the direction the skeletons disappeared into. "I'm going to get my sister back." "Where they go... a mortal cannot." I stopped and turned back at the old man. "That was Samukai, leader of the Undead Templars. He must've sided with Garmadon." I sat on a log as sensei Wu continued speaking. "They must be working together to find the sacred tools of the assassins many years ago." he said. "Wuh?" words failed me. He took off his hood. "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first assassin using the four sacred tools. The longsword of quakes, the daggers of lightning, the phantom blades of ice, and the katana of fire. When he passed, his two sons swore to protect the four tools with their lives. They lived by the assassin's creed: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the brotherhood. But the oldest was consumed by darkness, and betrayed the creed, turning Templar. He wanted the four tools for himself and killed all members of the assassin brotherhood, but the youngest brother. He hid the weapons in the most darkest places guarded by difficult youngest drew a map to the location of the four tools, and gave it to an honest man to protect. That honest man was your father. The oldest brother is Garmadon, and I need to find those weapons." He turned to me. "You're the younger brother" I asked. "So you came looking for the map?" "I came to find something even better." He pointed his sword at me. "You. You have the fire that burns inside."

I couldn't believe anything that he was telling me. I stood up. "Listen i'm flattered to hear that i'm all that, but I need to get my sister back, not be involved in your sibling rivalry." I turned and started walking away. Suddenly, he jumped on me with some sort of concealed blade pointed directly at my neck. "You have the fire, but until you control it, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon.

I decided to go with him and get my training to be an assassin. He led me to a giant mountain. I had to climb it and apparently he made it look like climbing a mountain was as easy as drinking a cup of tea. After we climbed it, it led to a monastery. "A monastery? How am I going to learn to fight in a place of peace?" I was utterly confused. "Not fight, train." he said. "But there's nothing here." "First step to being an assassin, you must see, what others cannot." He flipped over a small statue of a dragon. He pushed a button. Suddenly a whole training course rose out of the ground. "Whoa!" I jumped on a pole. Is this gonna teach me how to do those awesome moves?" I made a cool stance. For some reason the pole lowered. "Oh dear." Sensei Wu said. The pole launched me into the air. I hit a giant statue then collapsed on the floor. When I looked up from the floor the sensei was sitting in front of me. "Finish the course before I drink my tea, then we will see if you are ready." I didn't move from the floor. He finished drinking all of his tea. He flipped up. "Today you fail, tomorrow you will try again." "But I didn't even start to-" He shut the doors. "Patience." he said.

The next day for training, I was equipped with a hidden blade and a make-do phantom blade. The first three times I failed the course. The fourth would be my time to shine. I darted through the training course with ease. Before the sensei put the cup in his mouth, I shot the cup out of his hands with my phantom blade. It was surprisingly handy. I continued through the course, and finished. I landed next to him. He was surprised at the absence of his bowl of sugar. "Would that be one sugar or two?" My presence startled him. "So when will I learn to be an assassin like you keep on saying?" "You already have. Your final test will come soon." He went into the monastery. "I suggest getting some sleep."

Later that night, I was brushing my teeth and pretended to be fighting one of the skeleton templars. While I was playing around with my toothbrush, someone landed on me. It was an assassin in a black robe. He had his hidden blade pointed at me. I kicked him off, then kick flipped myself to my feet. When I looked around there were three of them. They each weld different weapons. "Yikes." I said.


End file.
